


Wild Imagination (for Cook Boss88)

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [32]
Category: Itagaki Paru (板垣 巴留), Paru Itagaki (板垣 巴留), Shiodome "Paru" Itagaki (板垣 巴留), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: BEASTARS References, Bill from Beastars wants to become better, Cook Boss88, Els from Beastars throws some mean shade, F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, I have too much free time on my hands, Itagaki Paru (板垣 巴留) - Freeform, Jokes, Paru Itagaki (板垣 巴留) - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Wild-Imagination-for-Cook-Boss88-839216650.Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320.
Relationships: Bill/Els (BEASTARS)
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487
Kudos: 1





	Wild Imagination (for Cook Boss88)

Bill: I want to become better for you.  
  
Els: Then you oughta head to the Back Alley Market and talk to this panda doctor guy. You didn't hear it from me, but he's smoking hot. He's freaking ripped and has bulging biceps that can crush a soda can. He'll help you figure things out.   
  
Bill ( _puzzled_ ): Figure what out?  
  
Els: Whether you're really attracted to me, or if you're getting "horny" and "hungry" mixed up. I also heard Doctor Panda has an extensive collection of... _special_ magazines to help carnivores work things out. Just make sure your best friend doesn't find it and get the wrong idea...  
  
Bill ( _bemused_ ): Wha...?  
  
Els: Also, tell Dr. Panda to train you so you can become Tiger All Might or something.  
  
Bill ( _baffled_ ): Huh?  
  
Els: If all else fails, Louis-senpai still has his left foot.  
  
Bill ( _utterly confused_ ): What's that gotta do with...?  
  
Els: You're right. Forget what I just said. Just promise me one thing.  
  
Bill: Anything.  
  
Els: Call the police if you're trying to solve a murder. Don't eat body parts so you can go John Cena on dangerous ursine woobies who'll kick your a#$, only to be saved at the last minute by woolly f#$kboys who may or may not be mixed up about their gender.  
  
Bill: That's... oddly specific, yet somehow familiar...  
  
Els: Don't drop out of school so you can eke out a minimum wage living and chase freaky-yet-sexy psycho hybrids 'cause a shady boomer equine in a position of power promised to clear your permanent record.  
  
Bill: Okay... I promise.  
  
Els: Also, don't fight knife-wielding female rabbits who can't write their name and have been watching way too much _JoJo_.  
  
Bill: Ok, ok. ( _Smiles awkwardly_ ). Wow... that's... quite an imagination you got there, Els. You should write a novel.  
  
Els: What do you think I've been doing all this time? Making out with my mop pretending it's the non-canon lovechild of you and Tem? Browsing that collection of "special" carnivore magazines I definitely don't own?  
  
Bill: 0_0


End file.
